gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Eto
Eto is a location only visited in the post-game story segments Gravity Rush 2. It is the majestic kingdom located at the top of the World Pillar, and it is Kat's original home, where she reigns as Queen Alua. In Eto, time flows extremely quickly relative to Hekseville, although it is more likely that in Hekseville time flows more slowly, while time in Eto flows normally. Due to the time dilation effect of the World Pillar, one-hundred years passed in Eto during the events of Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. History Early past One day, people who lived at the lower levels of of the World Pillar feared the impending doom that is the dark ocean would consume them, and so they travelled up the world pillar. The people who survived the dangerous journey up the pillar eventually built the city of Eto. Sooner or later, they, or their descendants, discovered Elektricitie and imprisoned her within a crystal inside the Crystal Palace because they felt threatened by her and her power. At some point, Alua was chosen as the next ruler, after the previous ruler before her died. When a ruler passes, the royalty succession of Eto is chosen through divine revelation by the Senate rather than any royal lineage, and they select from one of the children in Eto to be the next ruler, bringing them back to the castle afterwards. Queen Alua was a special case, however, as she was chosen at an older age, which is usually not how the royal successors are chosen. During Queen Alua's rule, she had to attend Royal Audiences—a royal hearing event—where, while sitting in her throne, members of the Senate would attend and either entertain her with stories, or discuss economical and political matters, weekly, if not daily. One of the most popular political matters was about the rising dark ocean at the bottom of the world pillar, even though it would not actually reach them for one-thousand years. She even wanted to help the people below the city, by evacuating them to Eto because of the impending threat. Neither the Senate, nor anyone else agreed with her wishes (except for Syd), and it was being proposed that she be disposed of by Xicero. When Queen Alua was disposed of—having "fallen off" the palace ledge—she was eventually replaced by another or temporary ruler. The only thing that is known about this ruler is that the kingdom was in turmoil under their rule. Sooner or later, Cai ascended to the throne and became King, eventually bringing peace back to Eto, somehow. Gravity Rush 2 Kat and Raven journeyed up the world pillar, making it back to the place that Kat had fell from at the beginning of Gravity Rush, Eto. After being escorted to the palace by an attendant, they both fainted upon entering, presumably by a technique or trick King Cai used. Raven, Xii, and Dusty were imprisoned in one of the many rooms within the palace, while Kat became the ruler of Eto, again, albeit through being brainwashed, while in control of all her actions. As Queen Alua, and during her rule one-hundred years later, she attended the Royal Audience, again and daily; she would often be informed, reminded, or asked of things by the Senate, such as the status of her people, how she became the ruler of Eto one-hundred years ago, and where the crystal communicator device that she used one-hundred years ago was, respectively. Eventually Queen Alua found the room that Raven and Dusty were being imprisoned in, which led her to take her crown that had been brainwashing her and her attire off, relieving her from the effects of the brainwash, and then released them. When she quietly pursued Alias and Xicero to the throne room, she confronted King Cai after he ordered Wolp, his Guardian, to attack Xicero for his betrayal to him; though, Alias protected him from the first attack, resulting in it being broken apart. However, Xicero still ended up mortally wounded from a follow up attack. King Cai ordered white Nevi to deal with Kat, after he effortlessly escaped via smokescreen. With Xicero wounded, Kat had to protect him and fight them off inside the cathedral. Sometime after King Cai's escape, he went to the Crystal Palace where he released the imprisoned Elektricitie from her crystal prison so that she could help him reform the world. Geography & Residents Built in the past by people from below, Eto is the snow covered city located at the top of the world and world pillar. At the lower level of the city, most buildings are supported by large pillars and multiple sub-branching pillars extending high up. Snow covered bridges are also seen at both the bottom and top layers, allowing accessibility from buildings to buildings. The higher level of the city mostly consist of just the buildings' higher floors, and eventually the palace. The palace is the largest building in the city, and its entrance is located at the summit. Within the palace is an icy dungeon, in which Raven was detained while Kat carried out her duties as Queen Alua. It is located across the hallway from Queen Alua's bedroom. The people of Eto all have darker skin and lightly coloured hair, which both Kat and Syd also have, and they live at least double the lifespan of typical humans. Xicero only visibly ages fifty years in one-hundred years' time, perhaps even less. Eto is also home to benevolent, white-coloured Nevi, whom are usually docile creatures, unless ordered by the royal family to attack, if not first provoked otherwise. Gameplay Gameplay interaction here is extremely limited; the only places available for Kat to explore are her bedroom, the hallway, and the throne room. Most of one's playtime in Eto is a short walk between the Queen's bedroom and the throne room, with the exception being the massive fight with white Nevi in the latter of the rooms. Gallery Queen's room.jpg|The bedroom where the Queen sleeps. Cathedral.jpg|The cathedral. Inside palace.jpg|The main palace hall. Eto Cities.png|A section of the city of Eto. gr11smsca.png|Original design of Eto before the snowy climate concept. EtoGR2 (2).jpg|Concept drawing of Eto in Gravity Rush 2. D0026.jpg.360x5000_q90.jpg|Concept art of the Eto Royal Palace. 0161 (2).jpg|Concept of the snow covered city. Trivia *Eto was first seen at the very beginning of Gravity Rush, behind the tree the player knocks the apple from. *Among the common physical traits of Eto's residents are a darker skin tone, and white or lightly coloured hair. These were early subtle hints that Eto was both Kat's and Syd's place of origin, given how much they stood out from everyone else in Hekseville. *One of the members of the Royal Senate states that new rulers tend to be rather young when they ascend to the throne, usually when they are still children. Though Kat/Alua was a unique case in which she was almost an adult when she took the throne at the age of 17, why this happened is never explained. *Both and Kat and Raven discover snow for the first time upon arriving in Eto. Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2